


Can't Think of it Yet

by Guady501st



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guady501st/pseuds/Guady501st
Summary: This is a story that is about Ezra and Sabine been a couple and how it came to be. It's during the time period of Rebels but can't decided yet weather before the Malachor or after the Malachor episode since it can go either way. Ezra will go through some things that will probably end up hurting those closest to him.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update the story as much as possible. This is my first ever fanfic writing that I'm posting anywhere so it will take time for me to write a chapter. I will try to at least write 1 per month and if I'm lucky then 2. I will welcome all type of criticism from the good to the bad, if you don't like it that's fine it won't stop me from writing it.

**Prologue**

Ezra was sound asleep in his quarters inside the rebel base of Atollon, after a hard day’s worth of jedi training. As he was sound asleep, he started to have a dream like vision that made him smile and laugh till a dark and evil feeling crept inside. This wasn’t the first time that Ezra was having one of them or the feeling of it. He’s been having them for the past couple of days and hasn’t told anyone about them, especially his master.

**Chapter 1**

**The Dream**

“This is specter 1 to specter 2, do you copy? Over?” Kanan said while running from enemy fire with the other specters.

“I copy specter 1. What do you need?” Hera asked.

“We’re gonna need a pickup fast on the western landing platform.” Said Kanan. “Okay I’ll meet you there soon, just be ready to jump on.” Hera said as she quickly turned the Ghost to the west for the landing platform.

“Okay everyone, Hera will be at the western platform soon so let’s get a move on specters.” Kanan said to the group. “Specter 5 get ready to lay some smoke cover.”

Specter 5 hunker down behind a crate while specter 6 hid behind the other one next to it firing his blaster away. Blaster fire all around them, some hitting the crates while others hitting the floors and walls around them. More stormtroopers were advancing quickly from the hall, laying covering fire while the rest of them moved forward little by little.

“Hey specter 5 what’s taking too long to provide that smoke cover?” Shouted Kanan.

“It’s not easy trying to get the smoke ready if the enemy is firing at you and keeping you down with their suppression fire.” Yelled specter 5 back to Kanan. “Specter 6 can you use your Jedi tricks to hurl these smoke grenades over there?”

“Hey, it’s not a Jedi trick okay. I use the force to….”

“Yeah, yeah I know just throw them over there already.” Specter 5 said cutting of specter 6.

She threw one of the smoke grenades at the hallway full of stormtroopers with his help, the second and third went to either side of the open platform since there wasn’t much cover except for a few crates, canisters and other small things to hide behind. As the battle was raging in his dream like state, Ezra wanted to wake up but couldn’t. He kept tossing and turning with muffled screams yet not so loud for anyone to hear, but at the end of the hallway in another room someone was able to sense it. A still Jedi Knight was in his room meditating but could not with a dark and looming presence near to him. He felt his young apprentice’s fear but did nothing for he knew that he had trained him well enough to resist the dark side, yet he has much to learn in the way of the force.

“Come on specters let’s get a move on to the platform before Hera gets here.” Kanan said, waving his arm to the platform. “This is specter 3 to all specters. You'd better be at the platform in the next thirty seconds because I have multiple TIEs coming in and to make it better a Star Destroyer too.” Hera said just before making her final approach.

As Hera was about to land the Ghost on the platform, a barrage of enemy fire hit the Ghost damaging it’s shields heavily and forcing Hera to pull away from landing. As she tried to shake off the TIEs, she kept flying a bit further away from the platform taking hits after hits whenever the enemy landed their hits on the ship. For the specters on the ground it was a terrifying thing to see mostly for Kanan who with a sad tearful face tried to keep himself in check, the rest of the group knew why he was like that but could do nothing to help their friend. As they stood there out on the open platform the enemy troopers finally caught up and started to blast them and throwing grenades, pinning them down and eager to end them.

“Die you rebel scum. “ An enemy trooper yelled.

“Kanan get down already, if you’re just standing there, you’re gonna get shot.” Yelled specter 4. “Hey kids lay some covering fire while I get Kanan to come to his senses.”

Specter 5 started to lay covering fire while specter 6 grabbed his lightsaber from his belt, he activated it and started to deflect the bucket heads shots. Zeb ran to Kanan to get him. He was just standing there looking up in the sky waiting for the Ghost to come back down after finishing off the TIEs, but it wasn’t coming down or been seen.

“Kanan, what are you doing, get down or you’ll get shot and I don’t wanna be the one to drag your dead body to Hera.” Yelled the Lasat.

“Sorry Zeb. It’s just that…. I just….”

“We know Kanan.” Zeb said all while shooting his Bo-Rifle behind some canisters. “Now come on and help us with the stormtroopers or Hera won’t be able to land here if there’s too much fire going on. I know you don’t wanna hear it from me but get yourself together if not for you or me than for the kids, they need you more than me right now.”

“You’re right Zeb sorry about that, let’s get to work on those stormtroopers. Hey Sabine, Ezra you two take the left side of the platform while Zeb and I take the right side. Once we have the landing platform, I’ll radio in Hera to come get us, but instead of landing I’m gonna have her hove over it so we can just jump onto the ramp okay guys.” Kanan said over his comm.

Everybody agreed to the plan and started to take down the troopers one by one and force pushed them as well. Meanwhile in the air Hera was trying so hard to outrun them and out maneuver the TIEs but there were just too many of them and the shields were almost gone.

“Come in Hera. Hera come in! If you’re listening to this just know that we have the landing platform under control now. Just have the ramp down and we’ll just jump onto it, so you won’t have to land anymore. Do you copy Hera?” Kanan said.

“Sorry Kanan I don’t think that I’ll be able to land or do anything anymore. I also…… want you to know that……. I…. love you honey.” A tearful broken voice Hera said.

“Don’t say that Hera you’re gonna be fine…… you’re gonna make it to the platform, and we’ll make it out alive and see tomorrow. So please…… don’t say those things.” Kanan said with his sad broken voice.

“Don’t worry Kanan I’ll always……”

A large ball of fiery explosive was seen just over the clouds, not too bright or too dim, just enough to see a hint of orange red fire and debris of metal falling down like a meteorite breaking apart. Kanan fell to his knees knowing full well what just happened up in the skies. His heart aching in pain and thoughts swirling like a whirlpool. The rest of the group stood in shock with gaping mouths open, no sound came from them, for what can be said when you witness a fellow crew member killed by the Empire. Not a sound was made that moment till a loud scream of sorrow and anger filled the imperial base.

“No! No! Noooooo!” Said the sleeping Ezra. At the moment of his screams, his master rushed out of his room to his padawan's and forced the door open. He was not on his bed but on the floor screaming and twitching, Kanan was in shock seeing his padawan like this.

“Hey kid, wake up! Wake up Ezra, wake up! Don’t let this fear and darkness consume you.” Yelled Kanan, trying to wake up Ezra, giving him a few good slaps to his check.

“Kanan? What…. What are you doing here and why am I on the floor?” Asked a dazed Ezra.

“You mean that you don’t remember falling? Did you even feel it?” Asked a concerning Master.

Ezra was puzzled as to why he would fall without noticing it, he’s falling off before and felt it especially since it’s the top bunk. Kanan helped him up to Zeb’s bed to sit and gather his thoughts of what just happened and to figure out what was wrong with him. Kanan has never seen Ezra like this and was glad that he was the only one to see it for it would worry the other specters or just anybody from the rebel cell.

“Do you want to talk about Ezra?” Asked the considering Jedi Knight.

“Well I don’t even know where to start. It just happened so fast that it just seemed so real and I couldn’t do anything. Next thing I know you’re here in my room looking confused and helping get up.” Replied the young Jedi.

“Well, what were you feeling in your sleep? Just start wherever you want, and I’ll try my best to help you if you’re willing to trust me on this matter.”

“I thought you once said that there is _‘Do or do not, there is no try’_.”

“Yes, I did say that once, but this is a different matter compared to lightsaber training since I didn’t have much training other than the basic stuff that other masters told me about. Let me just ask you this once and I want you to be honest. Have you ever felt like a dark and menacing presence in your sleep, like a pull to the…… dark side?”

“What do you mean by that master? I honestly can’t tell, I just felt cold and terrified that I couldn’t wake up no matter how hard I tried. It was like I was in my dream and felt so real. We were all there in an Imperial Shipyard, but nothing was going well for us… especially towards the end.” Said Ezra.

“What happened at the end?” Asked Kanan.

“Well I don’t know how to put this, but uh…… one us…… uh…. died master.” Replied Ezra.

“I see. Well, all I can say is that you had like a force vision dream type. I really don’t know what it’s called, my master never really got that far with my teachings during the Clone Wars.”

“You mean I had like a force vision in my sleep and saw the future?” Asked a confused Ezra, still rubbing his head.

“Well I do remember what Master Yoda once said to a small group of padawan's that were still far too young to join the war. I was only passing by with my master to our next mission briefing.”

“Please tell me that it’s something good and nothing too bad Kanan.”

“He said that the force has its ways of telling us things that are to come or yet to come. So I asked my master what Yoda meant by that, _‘The force works in mysterious ways for everybody, sometimes it will show us glimpse of the future, but be careful what the force shows you for not all of it is true nor false’_. That was all that she told me, which for me at that time was still a confusing thing since I was still only a Padawan. I tried to wonder what they meant by it since I never experienced one before or the help after the Republic fell.”

Ezra sat in deep thought thinking about his dream and wondering if it will come true or not. He didn’t want anybody to die for he cared deeply for his new family. Kanan watched his young padawan and wanted to ask him about this dream vision he had, but he knew that Ezra sometimes wouldn’t share his dreams.

“Well whenever you want to talk about this dream vision of yours just let me know and I’ll guide you through it, okay Ezra.” Said Kanan as he was getting up from the chair and heading to the door.

“Yeah sure. Thanks, Kanan.” Said the still seated Ezra. “Also, can you please not tell anyone about this?”

“Don’t worry Ezra I won’t say anything.”

“What won’t you say to anybody. Huh Kanan?” Said a voice just outside Ezra’s room.

“Oh, hey Sabine I didn’t see you there.” Said a surprising Kanan. “Well I’m gonna be going on my way now, so see you guys later.”

Sabine just stood there a bit confused after Kanan left so fast without saying much. She then turned to Ezra and wondered why he looked down, so she went inside his room to ask.

“Hey, Ezra what’s wrong with you today?” Said Sabine, giving him a small punch to his shoulder.

“Ouch. Not much, just tired today.” Replied Ezra.

“Well what were you two talking about that he promised not to say a single word to anybody. Is there something that both of you are not telling us?” Asked the now more curious Sabine.

Ezra just sat wondering whether to tell her what he dreamt about, but he knew deep down that she wouldn’t be able to understand it. The young Mandalorian girl was smart but when it came to Jedi things she wasn’t that knowledgeable other than taking down a Jedi in combat. So, he thought and thought for a bit that he completely forgot about Sabine being in his room, she shook her palm up and down his face but did not flinch or move, she then moved a bit close to his face to scare him out of his deep thought.

“Hello Ezra, are you in there?” Said the close faced Sabine.

“Ahhhh!” A jumped scare Ezra said. “Wh…. What…. What are you doing Sabine? When did you come into my room?”

“What, you don’t remember me being here after Kanan left us both? Are you really doing okay because you’re starting to make me worry about you? Are you sure that you don’t wanna talk about it with me?” Asked Sabine again.

“I’m sorry again Sabine. I really don’t wanna to talk about it, but someday I hope that I will. So, don’t worry about it for now okay.”

“If you say so. Now come on, what’d you say to getting some dinner at the mess hall together today?” Asked Sabine with a slight flirtish tone.

“Wow, Sabine. So, are you asking me to dinner with you tonight?” Asked the flirtish Ezra with a small grin smile.

“No, no. Not a date, just two friends eating dinner especially after a friend needs some comfort from their troubles.” Said Sabine, giving him another punch to the shoulder.

“Well alright I’ll grab some dinner with you tonight.” Ezra said with a smile.

Ezra got up from his bed and like a gentleman, he opened the door for her and held out his hand to signal that he was ready to go. Sabine knew that if given the chance to flirt a bit Ezra will take it even though he knew what her response would be, but for today she took it as to cheer Ezra up a bit for today. As they walked to the mess hall, they goofed off a bit and chit-chatted and before they knew it, they arrived on time for dinner with enough time to eat before being closed for the night. Both of them grabbed a tray of food and a cup of water and found an empty table to sit. Just five minutes into their dinner and taking 2 bites of their meat an officer’s voice was heard over the base intercom system.

“Attention all officers of ranks Major and above please report to the command center at once, this is not a drill. Once again, all officers of rank Major and above report to the command center at once.” Said a communications rebel.

As the message stopped over the intercoms, Sabine and Ezra saw two Majors and one Commander getting up and throwing the rest of their dinners away and left the mess hall for the command center. The whole entire mess hall went silent for a bit and whispers began to be heard and trying to figure out what was going on, never has the base called for a lot of officers to gather in the command center at the same time. Some rebels just went back to eating their grub for they can’t do anything just wondering about it, others just left to gather with their companies and wait for their commanding officers to get back. Ezra and Sabine just sat there waiting for the other to speak since the message was making them worry but at the same time a bit calm for, they knew that Hera would tell them once she got back.

“So…. Sabine do you want to wait in… like the ship or where at?” Asked the concerned Ezra.

“Well we could wait for them at the ship, they might want us to meet them there after their meeting or whatever it is, is over.” Replied Sabine.

“Okay sure, let's just finish our dinner first.” Replied Ezra.

After eating their dinners and chatting for a bit in the cafeteria, they got up and left for the Ghost to await their teammates. Little did they know for what was happening in the command center would change them for the better or the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mission**

“Are all the commanding officers present Captain?” Asked a Rebel officer.

“Almost sir. The rest should arrive momentarily and then you can begin the briefing.” Replied the captain giving his commander a salute.

One by one the officers were coming and taking a seat, some sitting with people they knew others were just sitting and waiting for the meeting to start. Hera and Kanan sat together near the front with some friends. Hera always loved to sit in the front of big meetings so she can hear and see everything perfectly and to ask questions. A few moments passed and the last officers came in and took their seats, the room went dark afterwards and out came Commander Sato leader of Phoenix Cell.

“Good evening everybody. Hope that you all had a good day today, for today will be an important meeting that will require the strength of everyone here. And now without further ado let me present to you Admiral Raddus of the Rebel Alliance.” Said Commander Sato.

“Thank you, Commander Sato, for that introduction. Now I’m sure that you'll be wondering why you have been summoned. Well Rebel High Command is planning a big operation that can hurt the Empire and cripple some production facilities. I have already explained the plan to you commander so he will brief you all in on it momentarily. I also wanted to address you all since this will be the biggest operation that we have planned so far and as an Admiral, it is my duty to see the faces of the officers that will lead their man into battle. May the force be with you all.”

Admiral Raddus disconnected from the briefing, afterwards the room went silent with shocking faces from the officers faces and riddled with questions. Some wonder if they heard correctly about a major attack on the Empire, sure the Rebels were fighting them but not like this for they’re still only growing.

“Everybody please settle down so I can explain what Operation Dagger is.” Stated Sato. “So, like Admiral Raddus said, the rebel high command has chosen to hit the Empire in a way that can stall a production line that is near our system. They have chosen us to be part of it and will be sending ships and men to our base and use it as the staging point. They have chosen to attack the Pammant Shipyards which is in the Calamari Sector in the Outer Rim.”

“But Commander Sato. Does rebel high command not know how difficult it is to attack any Imperial installation let alone an Imperial shipyard?” Shouted a rebel officer.

Other officers shared the same concern and whispered about the terrible choice from high command. Some wonder if it was even possible to hit an Imperial Shipyard, it was already difficult enough to hit a base for supplies and now this.

“Yes, I know very well about the dangers that we’ll have for this operation and I share your concerns as well as your fears. I would never ask you all to give up your lives for a suicidal mission like this, but I strongly believe that we can accomplish it.” Said a strong-willed Sato and eyes burning with a fire of confidence.

“Commander Sato sir. I don’t disagree with you about the success of this operation because I strongly believe that we can, but our fleet is small compared to the other cells. You did say that they will send help and all, but if we start to amass a fleet here, I’m sure that the Empire will notice.” Said a concerning Hera.

“Not only that, but where do we keep all the ships and troopers, we don’t have the space for it?” Said Kanan.

“It’s true about all the things you say, and I know that we can make this work for everyone. We may have to extend the base a bit before they get here so it’s important to have it ready. Apart from high command sending ships and troopers, they will also send supplies and maybe even establish another base near our sector for future raids on the Empire. Now I want you all to brief your men about this upcoming mission and for anyone that doesn’t want to part take I won’t force you or anyone, just remember that the more people we have in our fight the greater the chance we have to defeat our enemy.”

“So, do we know when they will launch this mission Commander Sato?” Asked a rebel officer in the crowd.

“At the moment not yet, but they’ll let me know in due time and once they contact the rest of the groups that will be joining us. So, for now you are all dismissed.” Said the saluting Sato.

Everybody started to leave while some stayed to talk with Sato about the mission and asking for more specifics to it. A few asked General Syndulla and Kanan for their honest opinion on the matter and if it was doable. They told them to have fate in themselves and to believe in Sato even if they have none for rebel high command. She tried to make them feel better but it’s not easy with the thought of attacking a heavily guarded shipyard.

_ Back at the Ghost during the meeting. _

“So, what do you think the meeting can be about Sabine?” Asked Ezra.

“Honestly, I don’t have a clue. I just know it’s important considering how many officers were summoned to the briefing.” Replied Sabine

The two sat in the common room thinking about the meeting and what was happening, they didn’t like to be out of briefings. A few minutes passed when they heard a noise coming from the room area.

“Hey what was that?” Shouted a jumpy Sabine.

“I thought the Ghost was empty.” Said Ezra, putting his hand on his blaster. “Do you think someone else is in here with us?”

“Well there’s only one way to find out. Do you wanna do the honors and go first Ezra?”

“Oh, sure, send me first to get attacked with whatever is in here!” Replied the sarcastic Ezra.

“Well you always said that you’ll protect me from danger, so why not do it now with this mysterious enemy.” Said the sarcastic Sabine with a chuckle smile.

The two went down the hallway to check the rooms one by one but found nothing in the rooms nor heard more noises. Next, they went to check the cockpit, the phantom ship and then lastly the hang bay but found nothing. They were now worried that someone possibly infiltrated the Ghost to get inside the Rebel base, they wanted to warn the base but didn’t want to interrupt the meeting if they could take care of it. So, they came up with the idea to split up and search the ship all over again very thoroughly. They kept hearing noise and every time either one got near it, it would be somewhere else, they got mad and annoyed that they couldn’t find it.

“Hey Ezra, why don’t you use some Jedi trick to find where the noise is coming from.” Said Sabine over her commlink.

“That’s actually a great idea. I’ll meet you in the common room in about 3 minutes.” Replied Ezra.

Ezra started to head for the common room when he felt something.

_“You must find me.” Said a faint voice to Ezra._

“Who’s there? …… “Is anyone there? Hello?”

Ezra stood still for a bit wondering where the voice came from. He didn’t sense anybody near him but could sense a small feeling that someone or something was calling for him. He didn’t know who since the only known Jedi's alive were himself and Kanan. He started to walk again towards the common room and open the door to go inside where he got an unexpected shiver feeling. 

“Graa!” Growled a hiding Lasat.

“Ahh!.” Shouted Ezra falling to the ground. “Wha… What’s going on?” Yelled the confusing young Jedi.

All Ezra could see was both Sabine and Zeb laughing out loud at him falling to the ground scared after getting scared by Zeb who was just hiding to the side of the door frame.

“Hey Chopper, please tell me you got all that recorded?” Said the laughing Mando girl.

“Wuh whomp whomp. (Yes, I did)” Replied the chuckling Chopper.

“Hey Chopper let me see the recording of it.” Stated the laughing Lasat who was still trying to catch his breath from the laughter.

_ In present time now. _

“So, do you think the gang will be up for this mission?” Asked Hera.

“Well…. We have done some pretty crazy and dangerous mission before, but this is gonna be quite different from all of the rest and not to mention extremely dangerous.” Replied the concerned Kanan.

The two friends kept walking towards the Ghost when they heard a very loud screaming coming from inside the ship and quickly dashed. Both ran up the ramp to see what was going on or who was in their ship without authorization. Kanan moved quickly in front of Hera just before she opened the door leading into the common room just to make sure nothing would attack her.

“Okay what’s going on!” Kanan shouted as he entered the room with his lightsaber on hand and ignited.

“Wow there! No need to come at as with your lightsaber just for scaring the kid, Kanan.” Exclaim Zeb with his hands up in the air and eyes wide open.

“Oh… sorry Zeb…. I didn’t mean to…I just thought that Ezra was in trouble is all.” Said the apologizing Kanan, retracting his lightsaber.

“It’s okay Kanan. Just be more careful next with that thing okay.” Said Hare, putting her hand on Kanan’s shoulder.

“So, are we... like in trouble now for scaring Ezra?” Asked Sabine.

“Well maybe, but right now that’s not important. I have to talk to all of you right now so please come and take a seat gang.” Said Hera.

Ezra got up and patted himself to get some of the dirt off of him and rubbed his neck and back. Kanan signed Ezra with a wave to have him sit next to him just so that he wouldn’t fight with Zeb during the talk. Sabine sat next to Ezra to also help Kanan if both of them argue, but she mostly did it since it would be easier to tease him by sitting next to him and giving him smirks about it. Kanan eyed Sabine with an eyebrow raised, signaling her to not try anything on Ezra or Zeb just to be on the safe side.

“Okay, gang. We have a new mission that Rebel High Command has given us and depending on what you all say determines whether we get the mission or not.” Stated Hera.

“Well whatever the mission may be, you know we’ll be with you no matter what.” Declared Zeb with his stout expression. “Right you kids?”

“Now Zeb, don’t just go off agreeing for the kids to the mission without having to hear about it because even Kanan is concerned about it” Said Hera.

“She’s right about the mission this time gang. Once we explain the mission to you and you all agree then we’ll let Commander Sato know. So please just listen to Hera first.” Stated Kanan.

The group sat for a good long while hearing about the mission and everything from the meeting with high command. Both Ezra and Sabine had a worry face because for the first time the Rebel chose to hit an Imperial Shipyard. It wasn’t that nobody has ever tried to hit an Imperial Shipyard, it was mostly because it’s a suicide mission to even think about it. Some have tried to no avail and wonder if it’s even possible to hurt the Empire this way or any other way and lost hope over time.

“So, that’s the mission guys. Do you guys still want to be part of it or want to be part of the fleet and another team can take the mission? I will need to know by tomorrow around 14:30 so that Sato can let high command know at 15:00.” Hera said.

Not a sound was made from the gang. Ezra wanted to speak but he couldn’t speak his mind or think right, for his dream vision was a nightmarish of a mission that they partake. He remained quiet and thought deeply on what to do about it while Sabine was concerned about the mission since it would be their most dangerous mission even if she likes a challenge to hurt the Empire. Zeb was scratching his head for Rebel High Command, asked them to do something very outrageous and was glad that Hera didn’t take his word for the rest of the crew without their agreement and apologized to them. Hera left the room with Chopper and headed to the cockpit to check for safe hyperspace route in case the crew was on board for the mission. Kanan stayed with the rest waiting for what they would do next.


End file.
